The 'I dos'
by whoviandove
Summary: One-shot, the wedding of Lily and James Potter. There wasn't a specific moment she fell in love, not really. It was a sort of gradual thing, something that started long before she'd even realised what was happening. For ages she'd sworn she'd hated him, she'd never give him a second glance.


**I think I sort of had a row with a friend earlier today. I'm not really sure, to be honest. But, either way, this is my apology. She's a huge jily shipper and I just sort of thought I'd write rather than be mad for sort of snapping at me for trying to tell her I cared. I don't know. But here's this drabble.**

* * *

There wasn't a specific moment she fell in love, not really. It was a sort of gradual thing, something that started long before she'd even realised what was happening. For ages she'd sworn she'd hated him, she'd never give him a second glance. Yet, lately she'd been giving him all sorts of glances, most made her heart skip a beat. If she thought about it, she might've been able to pin point and exact moment that she did began to think differently of him. It'd be the beginning of the year, when he gave his first punishment as Head Boy. She'd expected to be doing all the work; watching him sit back and pretend to be in charge while she tried to keep the peace between the houses. Instead, he'd surprised her, defending the meek and punishing the bully. It was ironic, as he'd spent the last six years as the bully. Yet, his new found responsibilities were truly changing him.

What Lily Evans didn't know, however, was that when James Potter is put in charge of a group of people, he'll do anything to protect them. As leader of the Marauders, James had always made a point to take the blame whenever they were caught. Sometimes he'd share that blame with Sirius but he never wanted Remus or Peter to be blamed. When he was made Head Boy, James Potter was make the leader of a new group. Granted, it was the entire student population of Hogwarts, he looked to it as an even bigger family to take care of and watch out for. So, he shed his bullying reputation (though keeping the prankster one) and pushed to take care of his peers. Being given the responsibility was likely the best thing to happen to this love story, as James Potter finally became the man Lily Evans would fall in love with.

Today, however, with their seventh year behind them, both orphans due to the war, James Potter and Lily Evans began their legacy as man and wife. And it all started one week ago, when the sun rose over the green hills and the pair realised they had nothing else but each other. Of course, they had their friends but their friends didn't live with them and Lily's family didn't want anything to do with them. And so, with a ring burning in his pocket as the two discussed their future, James Potter got down on one knee and asked Lily to change her last name for him. With tear stricken emerald eyes, she agreed.

In a world where one didn't know if they would awake in the morning, the two planned their wedding to be a week from that very day. The called in their friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all very excited to officially be welcoming Lily into their family while Lily called in Alice, Marlene, and Mary to precede her down the aisle.

James and Lily parted ways and the pair was forbidden to see the other until Lily was walking down the aisle in her long white dress. The Marauders dragged James to his stag party, where he had fun but each woman he saw only reminded him of his wife-to-be. Alice, Marlene, and Mary threw Lily a hen party, though it consisted of movies and drunken laughter, nothing as boisterous as the men's. Lily liked it better that way, though. Had men been dancing before her eyes, she'd only have missed her husband-to-be.

The rest of the time was spent shopping and setting up for the wedding. It would be located in the yard of the Potter's estate, just a few weeks before it was sold. James had put it up for sale in order to gather more money to add to his wealth, most of it, however, would be donated to Remus, who needed it far more than he did. But, for now, it would be the perfect place. The yard was a beautiful place, flowers lined the wide path that would be used as the aisle and there were no need for chairs. The pair didn't want a big, wide, wedding. In fact, the only person not of the wedding party that was present was Frank Longbottom, simply because his wife was in the wedding party.

When the day of the wedding came, the house had been divided into men and women. Wards were put up to prevent the bride and the groom from sneaking to see each other and each took their time preparing for the ceremony happening that night, under the romantic embrace of the starlight.

For James, the day dragged on, longer than all seven years at Hogwarts, it seemed. He paced, anxious to begin a life that wouldn't be all that new to him. He'd simply be wearing a ring on his finger and in the Ministry's eyes, he'd have a wife. Sirius teased him loudly while Remus and Peter looked overjoyed at the occasion. Through the halls, they could hear the girlish squeals of excitement which only made the lead Marauder's heart beat faster. His stomach turned to knots as he was finally led down to the garden, waiting under an arch the group had set up. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had gone inside as they would escort the bridesmaids. Lily would walk alone.

James was left with his thoughts, realizing that all he wanted was that red head. There was nothing he could ever want more. Smiling to himself, he looked toward the girl's side of the home, his smile widening when he saw a familiar red head peaking through a top story window. Before he could even wave, Alice appeared, yelping loudly and another pair of hands dragged Lily away. Alice shot James a glare before she snapped the curtains shut.

Five more minutes he was alone. The man to wed him and Lily arrived and stood beside him, speaking to James softly as if to assure him his life would be a long an fulfilling one with Lily. James didn't need this assurance. He knew his life with Lily, however long it was, would be perfect.

He almost didn't notice Peter escorting Marlene out into the garden, his goofy smile meeting James'. He was thrilled for his friend, but in the back of his mind, he wondered how this happiness could last in a time like this. He took his spot a few feet from James, leaving room for Remus and Sirius between them.

Then came Remus with Alice, Alice looking as giddy as ever while Remus looked at his best mate, a glint in his eye. For once, Remus wasn't thinking about the full moon or the danger he was to the world, he was thinking about James, and how much happier his life was about to become. He took his spot next to Peter while Alice parted to the bride's said, tugging out a handkerchief from her bodice while Marlene did the same.

Sirius and Mary came last. James found that amusing, considering the pair's history at Hogwarts. But, the Sirius looked about as cocky as ever and Mary looked ready to burst. When Sirius looked into James' eyes, the world ceased for a moment and it was like a speech was pouring from his eyes, telling James that he better bloody be happy after this day or he'll hex him. Chuckling, Sirius parted from Mary and took his spot beside James, grinning up at his best mate. James spared him one glance, returning the laugh before it died in his throat, for the bride had stepped into the garden.

Lily had looked gorgeous at the Christmas Ball their Seventh year. She'd looked phenomenal and, honestly, James thought he'd die if he couldn't be close to her. This dress, how she looked and glowed now, blew that dress out of the water. James didn't think he'd die if he wasn't close to her. He knew he would. So, he crossed the garden, taking her arm in his despite her weak protests and the pair walked down the aisle together.

The two exchanged their vows hand in hand and placed the rings on the others ring finger. With that, the man wedding them had then both say one thing before they could kiss.

"I do," James Potter breathed, his vision blurred and everything around him faded, it was just him and Lily. In the distance, he could hear Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He knew Mary, Marlene, and Alice where there. But, he couldn't see them. He didn't want to see them.

"I do," Lily Potter said when she was prompted. Her hands tightened in James' her heart swelling as she lived in that moment, one one else but James mattering; existing.

The two kissed, still forgetting that their friends surrounded them. After several long seconds of their feverish kissing, Sirius clapped James on the back, reminding him that they had an audience. Reluctantly, James pulled away and Sirius grinned at him, looking down at Lily.

His eyes red rimmed, he said, "I think the Giant Octopus' heart just broke, Lady Potter."

And Lily couldn't help but smile, hugging Sirius, Remus, Peter–everyone. They were all a family and they would be one for the rest of their lives.


End file.
